Memorias
by Zilia K
Summary: En medio de su viaje para recuperar la luz perdida de Hyryle, Link y Midna harán un viaje retrospectivo en sus vidas en busca de respuestas ¿A qué conclusión llegaran? MidnaxZant, y algo... muy muy leve XD de Zelink.


XD Me tarde un poco escribiendo este fic, porque la verdad no recordaba con claridad varias partes del juego y me di el tiempo de jugarlo nuevamente jajajaja, y después de esa gigantesca paja mental XD nació esto jajaja XD, que evidentemente tiene extractos del mismo juego :P, así que si alguna cosa les suena conocida... no es una simple coincidencia.

Bien como ya saben este es el último premio que debía y va dedicado a **MVMM**, en verdad espero que el fic sea de tu agrado :D.

La petición fue un fic MidnaxZant, que además incluyera algo de Zelink, y el resultado de eso... fue... esto XD

No puedo continuar sin dejar en claro que el dibujo del fic es un trabajo hecho por **StellaB**, quien a hecho mucho MidnaxZant en Deviantart.

Sin más los dejo con el... ahhh! casi lo olvido XD, obvio los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, yo sólo escribo esto a modo de diversión :P

Ahora si XD... los dejo con la historia..

**.-.-.-. Recuerdos .-.-.-.**

En la memoria están grabados

Valiosos momentos

La piel talla recuerdos

De lo que fue y de lo que no dejaría de ser

Estaba sentado sobre el borde de una irregular roca cubierta de musgo, a su alrededor largos pilares formaban los altos troncos de los árboles que lo rodeaban, se encontraba en medio del bosque Faron a punto de emprender un nuevo camino hacia Kakariko, otro de los lugares en Hyrule que se habían convertido al dominio de las sombras.

En ese momento observaba atentamente el movimiento de sus dedos en su mano izquierda, la misma que ahora era cubierta por un firme guante de cuero marrón sin dedos. En verdad en ese momento no encontraba nada más maravilloso que tener su cuerpo de vuelta.

Aún trataba de convencerse que todo aquello que habían pasado era un sueño, o mejor dicho... una horrenda pesadilla. Pero sabía que no lo era, por más que tratará de convencerse de aquello, sabía que no era así, por alguna extraña razón el destino lo había escogido para ser alguien diferente, para... para convertirse en un héroe.

– Un héroe –repitió como ido, recordando aquellas palabras que el espíritu Farone le había dicho.

Él dijo que el haberse convertido en una bestia era una especie de señal, una señal del despertar del elegido que estaba dormido en su interior.

– Incluso estos ropajes, son el legado del antiguo héroe.

¿En verdad no estaba soñando?

Era demasiada información concentrada en un corto tiempo.

– ¡Ey! ¿Vas a estar sentado como tonto la vida entera? –Alegó su enigmática compañera materializándose a partir de la propia sombra de Link.

– Podrías dejarme disfrutar un poco de este aire, ¿no? –Agregó suspirando cansado, ¿Por qué tenía que hacer este viaje con alguien tan peculiar como ella?– Tú también disfrutas tu mundo de sombras, déjame hacer lo mismo un instante.

– Va... te ves más bonito como un cachorro –le dijo sonriendo con evidente ironía– eres más obediente.

– No soy tu mascota. –Era molesto discutir con ella, finalmente siempre terminaba teniendo la razón.

– Eras una bestia hace unos momentos ¿Y ahora te crees un héroe?

– ¿Por qué en vez de discutir lo que soy o dejo de ser, no me dices quien eres tú realmente? –Midna desvió la mirada ignorándolo, cruzando sus brazos mientras aún flotaba a pocos metros de distancia del chico– ¿Por qué si eres una criatura de las sombras, los tuyos te buscan?

Era evidente que ella no respondería. Si no le había respondido a la mismísima Princesa de Hyrule, no tenía porque responderle a este chiquillo.

En realidad, no quería recordarlo... no quería pensar en como había llegado a tener esta forma, en esos momentos se sentía traicionada y atormentada, más de lo que alguna vez llego a creer. Y es que nunca se había imaginado que aquel ser en el que ella había depositado toda su confianza por años iba a traicionarla tan mezquinamente.

Nunca creyó que el que ahora era su enemigo alguna vez llego a ser algo más que un simple confidente.

– _Zant..._ –su mente repitió inconscientemente aquel nombre– ¿Por qué tuvimos que terminar en esto? –Murmuró tan bajito que Link se inclinó un poco para escucharla, creyendo por un instante que se estaba dirigiendo a él.

Sin notarlo sonrió melancólicamente, pero aquel gesto fue fugaz, tanto que su actual compañero nunca pudo notarlo.

– ¿Midna? –Ahora parecía preocupado, no era normal ese silencio en ella.

Y entonces ella reaccionó.

– La culpa de todo la tiene la Princesa Zelda, si quieres molestarte y odiar a alguien que sea a ella. –Era evidente que no quería retomar el tema, ella no respondería lo que el chico quería saber–. Cuando te hayas decidido a avanzar, házmelo saber.

Y sin esperar respuesta volvió a ocultarse en la sombra del chico. Dando por finalizada esa conversación.

– La Princesa –repitió elevando su mirada hasta la frondosa copa de los árboles, recordando la triste mirada de aquella joven– Zelda es un bonito nombre.

Uno que otro pequeño haz de luz atravesaba aquellos densos follajes, en el bosque el ambiente se sentía húmedo, refrescante. Y a pesar de que ahora el sol y su luz habían vuelto a formar parte de estos parajes, una extraña sensación lo embargo.

La solitaria prisionera que habían conocido en aquella alta torre del castillo se mantenía en sus recuerdos, sus ojos... sus ojos aún lo miraban compasivamente.

_Con la ayuda de la pequeña y misteriosa criatura, Link había conseguido escapar del calabozo en donde lo habían mantenido cautivo. Y luego de atravesar el castillo escabulléndose por aquellos parajes desconocidos para muchos, finalmente terminaron ingresando como ladrones por una alargada ventana de una alta torre. _

_Él no sabía a donde se dirigían._

_Guiado por su compañera subió las escaleras, deteniéndose momentáneamente frente a una puerta, extrañamente entreabierta. Pero al sentir que su acompañante lo jalaba de las orejas avanzó, ingresando en la estancia._

_Su olfato desarrollado detectó inmediatamente en el interior la esencia de alguien más, era un aroma suave y agradable, y olfateando una y otra vez finalmente divisó la silueta de una misteriosa figura en el interior. Quien fuera el que estuviera dentro del cuarto observaba fijamente el exterior a través de una alta ventana, protegida por oscuras rejas formadas de armónicas figuras._

_El cielo afuera era gris..._

_Un gris oscuro y lóbrego._

_Aún con su forma de bestia, gruñó alertando a quien hasta el momento había estado perdido en el cielo. Sobre el lomo de Link, su acompañante sonrió divertida, mostrando un fino colmillo al sonreír. A ella le hacía gracia la actitud de su compañero, era evidente que él no se imaginaba a quien estaba desafiando._

_No le basto más que ver parte de su rostro para entender que no estaban frente a un enemigo, aquella joven que ahora los observaba no parecía sorprendida, su mirada seguía manteniendo aquella misma serenidad que demostraba con sus actos. _

_Él, había dejado de mostrar los dientes y ahora con otra sensación recorriendo su cuerpo se acercó, Midna sólo sonreía con picardía al notar que este primer encuentro había captado más que la mirada del lobo. _

– _Midna –Agregó la joven. Era evidente que ambas se conocían._

_Y a pesar de que esta era la primera vez que la escuchaba, sentía una misteriosa familiaridad, algo... algo que no podía explicar, ¿en verdad no la había visto en otro lugar?_

– _Oh, aún os acordáis de mí._

_Link confundido miró a la pequeña sobre su espalda y luego volvió a posar su mirada sobre la joven que estaba delante de él._

– _Así que... es él a quien buscabas._

– _Bueno... es algo distinto a lo que esperaba... pero ¡Bah! ¡¿Qué más da?!_

_Se hincó frente a la bestia, indagando con su mirada aquellos claros ojos azules, el brillante reflejo de un alma pura, de un corazón enérgico. Pero no se detuvo allí..._

– _Por lo que veo estabas cautivo –agregó al notar la esposa de firme acero que aún se mantenía en su pata– lamento mucho el trato cruel que has sufrido._

_Y más que eso... lamentaba el destino en el que inevitablemente se vería envuelto._

– _¡El pobre todavía no sabe dónde está, ni que le ha pasado! –Agregó Midna dando pequeños golpecitos con su mano en el lomo del lobo– así que, porque no me hacéis el favor y le contáis lo que hicisteis, vos... ¿Princesa del crepúsculo?_

– _Lo haré –había bajado momentáneamente su rostro, se veía cansada– escuchad, esta es la tierra donde se cuenta que antaño dormían los poderes de las diosas. Este era antes el Reino de Hyrule. Pero esta tierra bendecida ha sido transformada por un ser tirano, él la ha convertido en su dominio bajo las nubes oscuras del ocaso..._

_La batalla la había perdido mucho antes de que las poderosas bestias ingresaran al castillo, y en aquel crucial momento donde más que desamparo embargo su cuerpo, sólo se vio capacitada para aferrarse con más fuerza a la empuñadura de su espada, todo se había acabado._

"_Debes elegir, rendirte o morir"_

"_¿Debería elegir por todo mi reino?"_

"_¿Vida? ... ¿o Muerte?"_

_Desosiego, confusión, recelo._

_¿Había algo que pudiera hacer? Estaba perdida ante la encrucijada dispuesta por otros, no había esperanza, no había luz... ella no podía verla. _

_Su espada cayó, y pronto un sonido seco y metálico fue todo lo que pudo oírse en el castillo._

_¿Realmente se estaba rindiendo?_

– _Las sombras cubrieron Hyrule y mis súbditos, despojados de toda luz acabaron transformándose en ánimas. Pero ellos no están conscientes de aquello que les ha pasado, sólo... viven constantemente aterrados por los seres de las sombras. Este es ahora mi reino, y yo soy su Princesa._

_Ahora ella vivía en el efímero recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue su reino, su gente._

_Y entonces se quitó la capucha que hasta ese momento había cubierto su rostro, sus finas facciones eran enmarcadas por un semblante maduro, juicioso y calculador. Pero sus ojos, sus ojos no reflejaban más que un profundo dolor._

_Link levantó bruscamente su cabeza haciendo que Midna perdiera el equilibrio, la impresión que se había llevado no había sido menor, aquella joven era realmente hermosa._

– _Me llamo Zelda._

– _No hace falta que pongáis esa cara tan triste, Princesa. Para nosotros, estas nubes no están tan mal. Sólo es cuestión de acostumbraros, ya veréis. –Midna llevó sus dos manos tras su cabeza, sabía que sus palabras no reconfortarían el alma destrozada de la joven Princesa, pero..._

– _Midna, los demonios están rondando en vuestra busca. ¿A qué se debe?_

– _¡Eso digo yo! –Era evidente que ella sabía la razón– ¿A qué se debe? No sé, no sé. –Se paró sobre el lomo de Link y luego con un suave salto se elevó, cruzando sus piernas como si estuviera sentada mientras flotaba._

– _Los guardias vienen en camino. –Parecía preocupada, el tiempo que les restaba no era más que el constante recordatorio de lo que ya no era._

_Lamentaba no poder explicar más, lamentaba no tener el poder para hacer más. _

_Midna se dejó caer, y con la fuerza consiguió que el pobre lobo se arqueara al sentir su peso nuevamente sobre él, acto seguido Link dirigió una molesta mirada a su compañera, era lógico que no pudiera quejarse de otra manera._

_Una sutil y casi imperceptible sonrisa surco el rostro de la Princesa, al parecer ellos estarían bien._

– _Huid... daos prisa._

Debían continuar, si quería ayudar a sus amigos y recuperar el luz perdida de este reino, debía seguir adelante.

Se levantó, impulsado por un nuevo sentimiento.

Nuevamente Midna se materializó delante de él como una oscura sombra, sonriéndole.

– Valla, al parecer al fin el cachorrito se ha animado –agregó con sarcasmo.

– No empieces –le advirtió al tiempo que acomodaba su gorro sobre su cabeza.

– ¿Y ahora qué?

– Vamos hacía Kakariko.

Sabía que emprender el viaje no sería nada fácil, después de todo al hacerlo estaba aceptando un destino impuesto, los grandes espíritus acababan de encomendar en su persona el futuro de todo este reino, pero ¿podría simplemente ignorar sus voces y hacerse a un lado?

Quizás hubiera podido hacerlo, pero si lo hacía ¿qué sería de los niños... de Ilia?

Y aún más... ¿Qué pasaría con aquella triste joven en esa alta torre?

* * *

Un infructuoso viaje es todo lo que obtuvieron como recompensa al llegar a su destino.

Efectivamente...

Habían llegado a Kakariko, o a lo que antes se conoció como tal, ahora las sombras eran quienes reinaban, tras el gran portal que separaba un mundo del otro estaba su nuevo destino, debía avanzar... lo sabía, pero también temía a lo que pudiera encontrar.

Después de todo... No era más que un simple chico de granja.

– ¿Estás seguro de querer seguir? –Midna nuevamente se había materializado como una sombra delante de él– Sabes bien que volverás a ser una bestia al cruzar el portal.

– Lo sé –respondió bajando la mirada hasta su mano, observándola aprensivamente.

– ¿Y bien?

– Lo haré, sigamos adelante. –Finalmente se había decidido, después de todo, ¿no había viajado hasta este lugar por nada?

* * *

Nuevamente era una bestia y en verdad no se sentía bien, pero a diferencia de él su misteriosa compañera parecía disfrutar de este escalofriante lugar.

– Es tan hermoso... en verdad no sé que le ven de bueno a su mundo de luz. –La Twilight flotaba delante del lobo, avanzando sin precaución por los oscurecidos parajes.

No era que disfrutara observar el mundo de ese joven convertido a las sombras, sólo... sólo que aquel frío ambiente, aquella impenetrable oscuridad, aquel silencio... todo le recordaba a su tierra, a su añorado hogar.

Se volteó al no escuchar queja alguna de parte de su compañero, y entonces notó que éste jadeaba rápidamente.

– Pero que patético –murmuró acercándose al lobo– ¿El perrito necesita un descanso?

Link gruñó molesto.

En verdad había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían escapado del castillo hasta lograr llegar a Kakariko, quizás... un par de días o más, seguramente eran más, ¿Cuántos habrían sido? Y no importaba cuantos, sino... los breves momentos de descanso que habían tenido hasta entonces, después de tan intensas batallas y tantas cosas extrañas pasando alrededor cualquiera terminaría colapsando.

– Shh –lo calló sujetando el hocico del lobo con sus manos– van a escucharnos.

Tampoco era tonta, sabía que en aquellas circunstancias no estaban en condiciones para pelear. Y con la mayor cautela posible guío a su cuadrúpedo compañero hasta unos matorrales, eran plantas oscuras, de un verde casi negruzco, como casi todo lo que había por los alrededores.

Pronto tres bestias enormes con cabezas gigantescas, delgados miembros y figuras brillantes recorriendo su cuerpo se acercaron, aquellas criaturas las habían enfrentado en más de alguna ocasión.

Link se mantenía alerta, sus puntiagudas orejas estaban inclinadas hacia atrás y sus azules ojos atravesaban aquella oscuridad y se reflejaban con la poca luz en medio de la oscuridad como dos gemas, brillantes y atemorizantes, como una peligrosa criatura nocturna, asechando desde las sombras.

– Tranquilo –le susurró cargando su codo sobre la peluda cabeza del lobo– si no pueden escucharnos, no podrán vernos.

Pero aquellas palabras no lo dejaban tranquilo, estaba en un mundo extraño, con un cuerpo que no era el suyo, y en compañía de una no muy confiable y misteriosa criatura.

Para su sorpresa, tal como Midna había dicho, aquellas bestias se marcharon después de dar una o dos vueltas por el lugar y con el mismo sigilo que los había llevado hasta los matorrales, avanzaron nuevamente. Buscaban alejarse lo más posible de un nuevo encuentro, y de paso quizás... encontrar algún lugar seguro para detenerse.

– ¡Ya está! –Agregó dejando caer su peso sobre el lomo del lobo– échate y descansa.

Pero Link le dirigió una inquisitiva mirada, algo... desconfiado.

– ¡Oh vamos! –De un saltó cayó justo delante de él– No te liberé de la celda para abandonarte en un lugar como este, necesito tu ayuda y a cambio te protegeré mientras estemos aquí.

Link suspiró, en realidad no tenía muchas alternativas.

Y asintiendo con la cabeza dio un par de vueltas como tratando de acomodar la vegetación bajo su cuerpo y luego dejo caer su cuerpo pesadamente en el suelo. En verdad estaba cansado.

– Eres un buen chico. –Dio un par de palmaditas a la altura del tórax y luego al verlo cerrar sus ojos sonrió.

En verdad era un joven muy audaz.

Y ella... ella había depositado sus esperanzas en él.

Se volteó, agitando se cabeza.

¿Esperanzas? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?, ¿acaso no había aprendido ya su lección? No podía confiar en nadie, menos en un desconocido de otro mundo. Un ser de luz...

¿Cómo volver a confiar en alguien después de lo que había vivido?

Era absurdo, algo... estúpido.

Sólo estaba usando a ese muchacho, no era nada más que eso.

Después de todo... él también sabía que así era, sabía que sin ella no podría conseguir recuperar su mundo y ella lo necesita a él para volver a ser quien era, para obtener el poder que necesitaba para vengarse.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que terminar así?

Se cuestionaba noche tras noche, pero no tenía respuesta.

Su vida nunca volvería a ser lo que una vez fue, lo había perdido todo, había sido despojada de algo muy valioso... algo... algo que sabía no podría recuperar.

– ¿Por qué Zant? –Murmuró deseando llorar, reteniendo aquellos sentimientos que se agolpaban con fuerza y la atormentaban constantemente– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

No había una explicación, no había una verdad...

No tenía nada... absolutamente nada...

¿Qué Zelda estaba sufriendo? ¡Que tonterías! Nadie podría entender por lo que ella estaba pasando, ni siquiera la compasiva mirada de la Princesa podría conmoverla, no había más que ira... no había más que dolor... un profundo y punzante dolor. Y ella... ella jamás comprendería.

¡Estaba atrapada en este frágil cuerpo! Sus poderes se habían ido... ni siquiera su mirada era la misma, observar su reflejo sólo aumentaba aquella agonía...

¿Quién era realmente?

¿En que la había convertido?

¿Por qué?

Dio un paso hacia el frente y luego suspiró.

En verdad no le quedaba nada.

Y entonces como si la ironía de su existencia no bastara notó que subiendo por un tronco de un árbol cercano había una enredadera, una planta que conocía, la misma que ahora aprisionaba la corteza de ese árbol, usándolo de apoyo para seguir subiendo.

Se acercó lentamente y apoyando en una de sus pequeñas manos uno de los delicados capullos, sonrió.

– Eres un idiota Zant... en verdad lo eres. –Pudo sentir como una fugitiva y escurridiza lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla e iba a parar a su mano.

En verdad deseaba odiarlo...

_Se había hecho rutina el estar juntos, siempre lo estaban, en las buenas y en las malas, ¿y cómo no?, después de todo se conocían desde pequeños, habían compartido juegos, secretos, deberes, peleas... regaños. _

_Pero ahora era diferente, ambos habían crecido, ya no había cabida para esos niños traviesos, inocentes y descuidados, o tal vez... ¿o tal vez si?_

– _¡Zant! ¡Ven Zant! –Exclamó levantando sus manos, sintiendo como la fresca brisa del mar agitaba sus encendidos cabellos._

_Era una tarde hermosa, una típica tarde crepuscular, las nubes oscuras en las alturas cubriendo sólo trazos de cielo, y el resto adornado por bonitos matices anaranjados, brillantes y esplendidos. Y al horizonte un mar sombrío, pero no silencioso, teñido por el reflejo de ese cielo. E interrumpiendo el curso de las olas, los roquerios... pequeñas agrupaciones de piedras, más de alguna con algún brillante símbolo grabado en ellas._

– _Midna, ten cuidado. –Siempre había sido el precavido del grupo, no le gustaban los riesgos, no le agradaban los problemas, pero ella... ella era diferente. _

_Y eso era lo que tanto le gustaba._

_Haciendo caso omiso a sus advertencias la joven Twilight corrió hasta la orilla de la costa, mojando sus pies y parte de su ropa con cada espumante llamado del mar. Se había quitado hace bastante rato la capucha de sus ropajes y ahora la sujetaba entre sus manos y jugueteaba con ella, chapoteando agua con cada paso que daba._

_Su piel azulada se veía casi gris con la luz que ahora se reflejaba en ella y sus cabellos, como el fuego, danzaban brillantes y hermosos aquella tarde. _

_En verdad ya no eran unos niños... y ella... ella había crecido convirtiéndose en toda una dama, de mirada cautivante y enigmática, y de una figura escultural._

_Zant le sonreía nervioso desde la distancia y ella conociendo sus encantos, le dedicaba una provocadora sonrisa, algo juguetona y acompañándola una mirada penetrante, inquisitiva y hechizante. Sabía perfectamente que su "amigo de la infancia" reconocía sus atributos mejor que nadie. Y es que sólo a él le dedicaba ese espectáculo._

– _¡Vamos! No seas aguafiestas. –Ahora estaba provocándolo._

_El joven se acercó, temerario. Respetaba la grandeza del mar y conocía su fuerza._

– _Deberías tener cuidado –volvió a advertirle, sintiendo como sus ropas también eran mojadas por el suave oleaje– no ves por donde pisas._

– _¡Claro que lo hago! –Se defendió dando un nuevo paso muy confiada._

_Pero su compañero tenía razón, y luego de pisar un bajo nivel ella perdió el equilibrio._

– _¡Cuidado! –La había alcanzado, y ella como siempre había terminado entre sus brazos._

_Midna levantó lentamente su mirada, apoyando sus dos manos en el pecho del joven, encontrándose prontamente con la preocupada mirada de su compañero. Sus ojos enmarcados por negro le daban aún más profundidad a aquel iris ambarino y luminoso. Le gustaba observar sus ojos, eran... eran muy llamativos._

– _Odio que tengas razón._

– _Siempre la tengo –Sonrió levantando a la Twilight entre sus brazos._

– _¡¿Oye?! ¡Bájame en este instante! –No era una pobre chica en apuros y no necesitaba de su ayuda para seguir caminando._

– _Si te comportas te mostraré algo increíble._

_Había captado la atención de la joven, quien dejando de oponer resistencia había pasado sus brazos por sobre los hombros de su amigo y ahora acercaba su rostro al de él, manteniendo una tentadora distancia._

_Zant se había tensado, sentir su suave y cálida respiración sobre su rostro lo ponía nervioso, y evidentemente ella sabía y se aprovechaba de ello cada vez que podía._

– _¿Algo increíble has dicho? –Su voz era un suave ronroneo._

_Debía admitirlo... en algún momento había dejado de ver a Midna tan sólo como su amiga, ella... ella era alguien especial, alguien que siempre lo sacaba de su enfrascada estructura y le hacía ver todo de otra manera._

– _Te sorprenderá. –Realmente se había esforzado por mantener su voz firme, inquebrantable– es aquí._

_Se detuvo, bajando a la muchacha._

– _¿Estas bromeando? –En verdad se esperaba algo más ¿espectacular?_

_En realidad delante de ella no había nada además de árboles cubiertos de enredaderas, oscuras lianas subían por los troncos y se entrelazan unas a otras enmarañándose entre las copas._

– _Observa con cuidado –Agregó sujetando una de las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas– sujeta con delicadeza este pequeño capullo de flor._

– _¿Por qué haría algo como eso? –En verdad sentía que Zant le estaba tomando el pelo._

– _Sólo hazlo y verás... _

_Midna aún escéptica, rompió el contacto que tenía su mano con las de su compañero e hizo lo que él le pedía. Y apoyando un oscuro y delgado capullo sobre su mano, espero._

– _No siento nada espe... _

_Pero nunca consiguió terminar la frase, ya que ese pequeño capullo y todo el enmarañado que había a su alrededor comenzó a temblar ligeramente y poco después cada capullo floreció, abriéndose delante de ellos con un mágico esplendor, sobre cada pétalo de las oscuras flores pequeños hilos comenzaban a brillar, y esa energía se movilizaba a través de la planta y llevaba esa vida a cada flor, parecían palpitar elevando colores lilas, rosas, azulados y verdes, brillantes y móviles como la sangre._

– _Estas flores perciben e imitan el alma de quien las sostiene –le explicó sonriendo satisfecho al ver la sorprendida mirada de su compañera, quien había abierto su boca como intentando articular alguna frase– y la tuya –hizo una pausa dudando el continuar– la tuya es excepcionalmente hermosa –sentía el calor agolparse en sus mejillas, pero no era el único._

_Sin dejar de sostener la flor, le dedicó una avergonzada mirada a su compañero, no esperaba escuchar algo como eso. Pero a pesar del nerviosismo que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, le sonrió, dulce e ingenuamente. _

_Nunca olvidaría aquel día..._

_Aquella sublime belleza de lo simple, de lo grande que podía ser algo tan pequeño. _

Y no paso mucho antes de que esos capullos se abrieran, mostrando colores enardecidos, y un pulso constante y rígido.

No había equilibrio, no existía ese flujo.

Estaba encapsulada, se sentía tal y como aquellas flores lo reflejaban.

¿Era ella en verdad?

Pero el ruido que hacían hojas secas siendo pisadas llamó su atención y apartando su mano de la planta todo volvió a ser envuelto por tinieblas.

Al girarse se encontró con la mirada de su actual compañero, confundido.

– ¿Te sorprende mi poder? –Sonrió, como siempre solía hacerlo, enmascarando en aquella burlesca sonrisa su verdadero pesar.

Link no respondió, no podía hacerlo. Pero alertado por otros sospechosos ruidos volvió a ponerse en guardia. Midna lo había alcanzado sólo para montarse nuevamente sobre él.

– Parece que no podremos tener tregua.

Aún había un largo camino por recorrer.

Y el misterio que se encerraba en ella tarde o temprano sería descubierto. Lo sabía, sabía que no podría esconderse por siempre... pero hasta entonces sería sólo lo que todos podían ver.

Este era el comienzo de un largo viaje, uno que seguramente los pondría a prueba... a ambos.

_Pasado..._

_Presente..._

_Futuro..._

_¿En dónde está tú corazón ahora?_

**.-.-. FIN .-.-.**

Demonios XD sé que el fic está largo y... raro jajajaja XD pero bueno T-T en verdad intente conseguir lo que me habían pedido, se suponía que el fic tenía que ser un MidnaxZant y además tener Zelink, T-T hice mi mejor esfuerzo XD sé que parí algo muy raro... pero... piedad T_T, además el título es del terror XD jajja no se me ocurría nada XD por eso no lo subí antes jajajaja.

En fin... la cosa es que al fin tuve tiempo e inspiración para pensar en un título (si claro XD, se nota a leguas la elaboración de ese título XDD!), pero más que eso T-T en verdad espero que a la persona que está dedicado este fic le guste T.T, además ya nuevamente le debo otra cosa jajajaja XP

Bien... por ahora eso es todo, aunque lamentablemente y para desgracia de algunos XD, tendrán la poca fortuna de librarse de mí por muy poco XP.

¡Un saludo y abrazo para todos!

P.D: Mi siguiente actualización va a ser para el fic de **"Mi Verdadera Identidad"**, que al pobre lo tengo botado hace uffffffffffffffff, pobre jajaja XD


End file.
